


Beautiful Fears

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, Neglectful Parents, Panic Attack, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, flowers where scars are soulmate au, friendships, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: At fourteen years old Virgil's family gets into a car crash and only a nearby class mate realises that he is also in the car. This is the start of his friendship with Roman
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Beautiful Fears

When the car crash happened, Virgil’s parents had only cared about getting themselves out, screaming and taking all of the attention of any passers by trying to help.

Virgil had said when he was younger that they must have forgotten he was there. He was being quiet, sat reading in the back and they’d forgotten him places plenty of times before, only to be called back to him up by the staff there. It took his counsellor and friends quite a while to make him understand that was neglect and even if they had it was bad.

At the time, Roman had just been a strangers, known peripherally through their school but not even aware of each others names. He was also the one person who recognised the car and thought to check in the back despite the shattered windows and sharp glass.

Once the fire engines arrived he would be scolded for reckless behaviour but it was more important to help someone he could see in pain and panicking. So Roman reached through the window, ignoring the scratches he felt from the glass, and gently tap his classmate, hoping not to scare him more.

Virgil had clung to the hand that touched him, crying in fear and just wanting to be out of the car by then. So even if neither of them knew whether the door would open or not, Roman started helping Virgil through the window, pulling him into as much of a hug as he could, and getting even worse cuts on his arms in doing so.

The hoodie had protected Virgil’s arms and body as he was pulled through the broken window beside him, but his jeans were not so lucky. They got caught on the bottom of one of the seats and tore badly on his left leg, leaving it to gain a spider web of cuts as Roman got him out of the car.

At thirteen, both boys knew about soulmates and that there would now be flowers on the skin of whomever they were destined for. That was one thing they tried to joke about as Virgil cried in fear and shock onto his saviours shoulder. 

It took until they’d both calmed down enough to feel the pain properly before any adults noticed they were sat beside the wreckage, and that was the firemen and ambulance medic who found them. Roman’s parents had been focused on the other car involved in the crash but only praised Roman for trying to help, and trying to advise him on actually checking the doors next time as they were taken for treatment of their wounds.

Virgil had thoughts that might be the last he’d see of Roman when they were discharged from the hospital they’d stayed in the same room at. He was proven wrong when the next school day had them eating lunch and trying to avoid questioning classmates together, and even more so by Roman’s determination to be friends from then onwards.

He only occasionally regretted that friendship…


End file.
